Rita Malone White and The Seven Animals
TheLastDisneyToon's Movie Spoofs Of Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs Cast * Snow White - Rita (Flushed Away) * The Prince - Roddy (Flushed Away) * The Evil Queen - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalamatians) * The Evil Witch - Bellwether (Zootopia) * Doc - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Grumpy - SpongeBob Squarepants * Sneezy - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Dopey - E.B. Hop * Happy - Alex The Lion (Madagscar) * Sleepy - Alvin (Alvin and The Chipmunks) * Bashful - Mickey Mouse (Disney) * The Magic Mirror - Scar (The Lion King) * Humbert The Huntsman - Alameda Slim (Home On The Range) * The Bluebird as Himself * The Vultures as Themselves * Forest Animals as Themselves Scenes *Rita Malone White and The Seven Animals Part 1 - Opening Credits/Prologue *Rita Malone White and The Seven Animals Part 2 - Scar and Bellewether *Rita Malone White and The Seven Animals Part 3 - Rita Malone Meets Roddy (I'm Wishing / One Song) *Rita Malone White and The Seven Animals Part 4 - Bellewether's Dark Demand *Rita Malone White and The Seven Animals Part 5 - In The Woods/Rita Runs Away *Rita Malone White and The Seven Animals Part 6 - Rita Malone's Forest Animals/(With a Smile and Song) *Rita Malone White and The Seven Animals Part 7 - Rita Malone Discovers A Cottage *Rita Malone White and The Seven Animals Part 8 - "Whistle While You Work" *Rita Malone White and The Seven Animals Part 9 - Meet the Animals ("Heigh Ho") *Rita Malone White and The Seven Animals Part 10 - Rita Malone Explores Upstairs *Rita Malone White and The Seven Animals Part 11 - The Animals Return Home *Rita Malone White and The Seven Animals Part 12 - Searching The Cottage (Part 1) *Rita Malone White and The Seven Animals Part 13 - Searching The Cottage (Part 2) *Rita Malone White and The Seven Animals Part 14 - The Animals Discover Rita Malone *Rita Malone White and The Seven Animals Part 15 - Rita Malone Discovers The Animals *Rita Malone White and The Seven Animals Part 16 - Supper Not Ready Yet *Rita Malone White and The Seven Animals Part 17 - "Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Animals Washing Song)" *Rita Malone White and The Seven Animals Part 18 - Deceived/Cruella DeVille Disguises Herself *Rita Malone White and The Seven Animals Part 19 - "The Animals Yodel Party" *Rita Malone White and The Seven Animals Part 20 - "Someday My Prince Will Come" *Rita Malone White and The Seven Animals Part 21 - Bedtime At The Characters Cottage *Rita Malone White and The Seven Animals Part 22 - Bellwether's Evil Plan *Rita Malone White and The Seven Animals Part 23 - The Animals Leave For Work *Rita Malone White and The Seven Animals Part 24 - Rita Malone Meets Bellwether *Rita Malone White and The Seven Animals Part 25 - A Race Against Time/The Final Battle *Rita Malone White and The Seven Animals Part 26 - Rita Malone's Death and Funeral *Rita Malone White and The Seven Animals Part 27 - True Love's First Kiss/Happily Ever After *Rita Malone White and The Seven Animals Part 28 - The Ending Credits (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav tpmsaber1.zip *FastSabr.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabrarmb1.wav *sabrhit2.wav *sabrhit3.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabrswg1.wav *sabrswg2.wav tpmsaber2.zip *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrswg5.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrswg7.wav forcesounds2.zip *forcepull01.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav forcesounds1.zip *forcedestruct01.wav *forceblind01.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprout1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *repeat-1.wav *reptrrico01.wav Trivia: *Alameda Slim's lightsaber will be red and will have the sabrout1.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Danny's two lightsabers will be light blue and green, and since his light blue lightsaber will have the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrhum.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects, his light green lightsaber will have the sabrout1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Spongebob Squarepants's lightsaber will be purple and will have the sabrout1.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Alex's saber staff will be light blue and yellow, and since Bugs Bunny's light blue lightsaber will have the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrhum.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects, his yellow lightsaber will have the sabrout1.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Alvin's lightsaber will be orange and will have the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Mickey Mouse's lightsabers will be green and pink, and since his green lightsaber will have the sabrout1.wav, sabrhum.wav, sabroff01.wav, his pink lightsaber will have the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Bugs Bunny's lightsaber will be white and will have the sabrout1.wav, sabrhum.wav, sabroff1.wav sound effects. *E.B. Hop's lightsaber will be purple and will have the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrhum.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Cerberus will be pulling three boxcars and a caboose throughout the entire movie. *Bellwether will carry four lightsabers, with one being blue, two being green, and one being red, because they will have the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrout1.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, sabrhum.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Category:TheLastDisneyToon Category:Snow White Movie Spoofs Category:Snow White Movies Category:Snow White Movie Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movies-spoof